


Have Fun, Little Angel

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (in the beginning), (it's all consensual i promise), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Creampie, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Happy Ending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Castiel, Teasing, Top Dean, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean, as a human, had been soft.  Demon Dean had no such afflictions.There was nothing stopping him from what he was doing today, leading his little angel to the bedroom and tying him up, arms strapped to his sides and legs bound tight together, hands mere inches from his cock.





	Have Fun, Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent at the start, but it's all consensual role play, I promise! 
> 
> As a side note, I wonder how my lovely, fluff-loving readers would react to the kinky stuff I got up to under the veil of anonymity. The world shall never know...

Dean, as a human, had been soft. Demon Dean had no such afflictions. 

There was nothing stopping him from what he was doing today, leading his little angel to the bedroom and tying him up, arms strapped to his sides and legs bound tight together, hands mere inches from his cock. 

He rolled him gently over on his belly, a parody of tenderness, and eased the massive, hot pink vibrating dildo into his tight little hole, smiling at the indignant little sounds his angel made, muffled into the ball gag, while he rubbed mocking, soothing circles on his plump ass. He spent a few moments "getting it right," which was really just an excuse to tease him mercilessly by nudging the dildo against his prostate, before rolling him back over again.

"Getting a little excited there, are we?" Dean asked, eyes black and hungry as he looked at the plump, half-erect cock, clear droplets of precum already gathering at the tip. 

Cas only made an indignant little sound in response, squirming as Dean bent over, smirking and maintaining eye contact, while taking the cock into his mouth. 

He spent over an hour edging him, bringing him to the cusp over and over again without ever letting him fall over, his poor, red dick pulsating against his belly each time Dean's hands retreated and his pleasure was cut off, hands flexing as he tried vainly to touch himself. 

"Awww," Dean cooed, rubbing circles on his deliciously meaty thighs. "You wanna cum real bad, don't you, li'l angel?"

Cas nodded desperately, cheeks flushed and blue eyes watery and pleading. 

Dean grinned. "Say the magic word."

Cas's brow furrowed, head tilting to the side, and Dean rolled his eyes. "Say 'please,' Cas. The magic word is 'please.'" 

Cas needed no further prompting: next thing they knew, he was crying "pleathe!" into his ball gag like his life depended on it, over and over.

Dean pretended he was going to have mercy, rolling Castiel's balls in one hand and jerking him off with the other, only to stop mere instants before he found his release. 

"No, nooooo," Castiel moaned, watching helplessly as the hands retracted once more, and Dean laughed as his eyes rolled back into his head, dick pulsing uselessly in time with his heart. 

"Didn't think I'd let you off that easy, did you, little angel?" Dean chuckled. "Don't worry: there's lots more fun to be had." 

With those ominous words, Dean left the room, minutely returning with a small, round object. Castiel's eyes widened as he realized it was a cock ring. A vibrating cock ring. 

Minutes later, he was writhing like a worm on a hook, the low vibrations teasing and tormenting his poor cock. As if that wasn't enough, Dean smiled down at him as he put some noise canceling headphones over his ears, turning on a soundtrack that Cas realized belatedly was porn. 

He looked up at Dean pleadingly, helplessly, as the sound of moaning and skin slapping skin filled his ears. 

"Have fun, little angel," Dean said -- he knew Cas couldn't hear, but he knew for a fact his angel could read lips pretty well. 

Cas's eyes widened as he watched Dean leave, brimming with smugness as he head towards the door. He ignored the little sounds of protest he made, smirking back one last time before he let it click shut behind him. 

... 

Dean returned almost three hours later to see a sweat-soaked Cas still twitching on the bed, poor, purpled cock still erect against his stomach and eyelashes damp with tears. 

"Aw," Dean cooed, relieving him of his earphones as he straddled him, leaning down to kiss his sweat-damp hairline. "Did the little angel miss me?"

Cas nodded, looking up with sheer desperation as Dean thumbed away his tears. "Don't worry, little angel. I'm gonna make it aaa-aaall better." 

In spite of his promise, he made no move to remove the cockring as he rolled him over onto his belly, pulling out the pink dildo and tossing it on the bed. He spent a few minutes teasing his ass with his fingers and mouth before he finally lined up his own hard cock with his pinkened hole.

The first few thrusts were slow, teasing, designed to make Cas writhe on the bed in frustration, but Dean just didn't have all that much willpower: an ass that sweet was just too hard to resist. 

Before he knew it, he was pounding into Cas like a jackhammer, nailing his prostate each and every time. With his demonic stamina, it took almost fifteen minutes for Dean to cum, filling Castiel's ass with white-hot semen that smelled vaguely of sulfur. He kissed the back of his neck and spent a few moments languidly pushing cum back into Castiel's ass before he plugged him up, keeping it trapped inside.

Then, finally, he rolled him over and removed the plug, Cas babbling thank yous as Dean languidly jerked him off. It barely took a touch for him to cum all over his chest and stomach, so hard he blacked out from it. 

...

When Castiel came to, he'd been relieved of his bonds and ball gag, and Dean was laying beside him, gently stroking his hair. 

Seeing Castiel's sleepy blue eyes crack open, Dean smirked. "Well, look who's back," he said fondly. "How you doin', sweetheart?"

"...Sated," Cas offered, sitting back on his elbows. He winced at his aching ass, still plugged up and sore from fucking.

"So, it was good then." Post-coital smugness oozed from Dean's voice.

Cas rolled his eyes. "The intercourse, yes. I could have done with a lot less teasing, however," he added. "Leaving me like that was unnecessarily cruel."

Dean rolled his eyes, unfazed. "You loved it," he scoffed. "You know you could've gotten free whenever you wanted, angel boy." 

Cas opened his mouth to protest, then closed it and just looked away grouchily, arms folded. Dean couldn't help but find his boyfriend's pouting adorable. 

"Hey," he cooed, easing him into his arms. "You know you can stop whenever you want to, right? You ever feel uncomfortable with what we're doing, you just safeword or snap your fingers three times. S'all you need to do." He kissed his dampened, sex-mussed hair. "I love you, you know."

Castiel softened somewhat, tenseness leaving his muscles. "I love you too, Dean," he sighed, bringing Dean's hand up to kiss it. "And, you are correct," he conceded minutely.

"Oh? 'Bout what, angel?" Dean asked, playing dumb. 

Cas rolled his eyes. "I...did love it." 

"Attaboy," Dean grinned, triumphantly. 

Cas huffed at the smugness of his tone, but made no protest. 

"So, in terms of aftercare, how'd you feel about a bath?" Dean inquired minutely. "I drew us a nice hot one while you were out, lots of bubbles and everything. How's that sound to you, angel?"

Cas squinted, wondering briefly how long he was unconscious. However, Dean's offer sounded too pleasant to pleasant to pass up. 

So instead, he just smiled. 

"I'd like that, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the light of my life and fire of my loins, and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
